


Alone Together

by Satanderson



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanderson/pseuds/Satanderson
Summary: The evening chill was getting to be too much and Kylo moves to put his jacket back on. In that exact moment, Hux decides to lay his head on Kylo’s shoulder and Kylo freezes on the spot. He doesn’t dare move. It’s then that he realizes a couple things about this situation. The two of them are alone, wordlessly looking out at the stars, with Hux’s head resting on his shoulder. It all screams romantic. Hux moves to nuzzle his head into Kylo’s neck and he can feel every one of Hux’s warm breaths. Suddenly Kylo is hot all over again.





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> For the @Kyluxxoxo Summer Fest Week 3: Sour Lemonade  
> Salt/Hot/Breath  
> I know this was supposed to be the kinky week, but have a cute first time college AU instead. They are both first year college students in this fic, btw. 
> 
> Enjoooooy!

Hux needed to get out more. Between his endless hours spent studying and his perpetual state of stubborness, the weekends left the student cooped alone up in his one bedroom apartment. That was, until he met Phasma in his introduction to engineering class. He’d learned most of the course material from reading books on mechanical engineering and physics over his summers spent at home during high school. It’s accurate to say that the class bored him to tears. Phasma was the only interesting thing about it. She was extremely bright and honest to a fault which were traits that Hux could appreciate. She was also the only person to introduce herself to him and attempt to get to know him. They worked well together in class and matched each other’s wit when they weren’t talking about school. 

Soon the two became inseparable and Hux was taught how to loosen up a bit and, god forbid, relax. He attended house parties with Phasma semi-regularly on the weekends and his mental health was all the better for it. Never did he think he would become the type of person to drink alcohol in a house full of strangers, but college changes a guy. Yet between his newly found social life (if he could call it that) and his studies, he still felt like there was something missing. 

-

Kylo Ren never was a people person. To be fair he was brought up in a cult of sorts and never had the opportunity to make friends when he was younger. His uncle was insistent on shutting out worldly ideals and focusing on spiritual balance and all that bullshit. As far as Kylo was concerned, his uncle was clinically insane. He couldn’t believe he spent all those years believing that there was a “force that connects all things, and if you focus hard enough, you can harness it to bring light to the universe”. Uncle Luke was a madman. He was excited to have the opportunity to go to college and get some much needed space away from his family. Plus, his experiences made for a very unique admissions essay. 

With lack of anything better to do and friends to hang out with on the weekends, Kylo typically spends his time skyping his little sister Rey or playing video games. He tries to make it to the gym when he can, but the majority of his fitness comes from working out at home and doing yoga. That was one thing he continued to practice after he left his uncle’s teachings. Yoga calms him down when his anger begins to bubble over and is great for his agility, flexibility, and strength. 

Unfortunately for Kylo, his family couldn’t cover all of his expenses so he was stuck working a part time job at a juice shop on campus. The pay is laughable but the job is something Kylo could do in his sleep. An upside of the job is seeing the cute ginger with an english accent who comes by every week to get his green juice and berry yogurt smoothie. Kylo knows his order by heart and starts making his smoothie before he even gets to the counter. Even though he’s never spoken to Kylo, he knows that the boy’s name is Armitage because he sees it on his student ID every time he scans it. Armitage is slender and sharp and always looks perfect wearing his button up shirts with the sleeves rolled up. He’s got vibrant green eyes that make Kylo melt every time they make eye contact when he tells him to “have a nice day!”. Kylo claims that he’s going to muck up the courage to ask him out. One of these days. Probably. 

-

Hux was on his way over to the juice shop he frequents every Wednesday after class when he sees Kylo already getting started on his smoothie. He only knows his name is ‘Kylo’ from his name tag as they’ve never actually talked to each other outside of ordering his drinks. Hux has never actually dated anyone before, but Kylo here is definitely his type. He’s tall, built, and has dark messy hair that he wears in a bun. A few strands always seem to come loose and frame his face which brings attention to his deep brown eyes. 

He makes it to the counter and pulls out his wallet to pay for his drinks that are already made and waiting for him on the counter. It looks like Kylo is attempting a smile, but he’s bouncing on his feet and has a strange look on his face. Hux is curious, but gives him a small smile as he hands over his ID and grabs his drinks. He’s expecting to hear the typical “have a nice day” from his cute server but what Kylo says makes him stop short. 

“Have a great day, Armitage!” 

He shouldn’t say anything. But only his piss poor excuse of a father ever called him that. He should keep walking and go back to his apartment and definitely not correct him. He should, but he turns around and snaps saying, 

“It’s just Hux. Not Armitage. Never Armitage.”

The hurt look on Kylo’s face confirms that he definitely shouldn’t have said that. 

“I’m sorry…” 

“No, no. Don’t be sorry. I apologize. That came out much harsher than necessary. I don’t go by Armitage. You can call me Hux.” Before he goes to turn around he pauses and adds, “You have a good day too, Kylo” and gives him the most reassuring smile he can muster. 

-

Ever since their first real conversation Kylo and Hux have broadened their conversation topics to other things. Their mutual interest in war history has been a highlight as well as having parents that are leaders in their field; Hux’s father being a general in the navy and Kylo’s mother being a state senator. They even bonded over their names. Kylo used to be Ben before he left his uncle, after all. Eventually they exchange numbers and start hanging out whenever they can.

It’s a Friday afternoon when Hux suggests going to a party. 

> _Hux_ : Hey, are you doing anything this evening?
> 
> _Kylo_ : nah i was just planning on playing more fortnite. did you want to do something?
> 
> _Hux_ : I was wondering if you’d like to accompany me to a party at Mitaka’s place. I know it isn’t really your scene, but there won’t be many people attending and Phas hasn’t seen you in a while. 
> 
> _Kylo_ : uh yeah if you’ll be there it could be fun
> 
> _Hux_ : I promise that we can both leave if you’re too uncomfortable. I’ll pick you up at 10?
> 
> _Kylo_ : sure :)

In all actuality Kylo was nervous as hell. He’d never done anything like this before. The closest he’d become to getting drunk was taking drinks off of Han when he’d drunkenly offer them to Ben. It was Hux that was asking though, and at this point he’d do anything for Hux. They hung out all the time and if he thought he liked Hux before, he adores him now. The way his nose scrunches adorbly when he doesn’t like something. The way he runs his hands through his slicked back hair when he’s stressed and sighs when he realizes he’s ruined it. It looks better loose anyway. Sometimes they’d just do homework in the same room or go about different tasks, but it was all the better when they were together. 

He really didn’t have anything to do between now and the party besides overthinking everything and he realizes he has absolutely no idea what to wear. 

> _Kylo_ : uh hux?
> 
> _Hux_ : Yeah?
> 
> _Kylo_ : this is probably a really stupid question but what do i wear tonight? do i have to look fancier than normal?

Kylo was endlessly endearing, if a little clueless at times. Hux assures him that normal clothes are fine, but Kylo sends three photos of different outfits that Hux has to choose from. They were all variations of the same outfit: a t-shirt and dark wash jeans paired with a jacket. Hux spots his favorite maroon v-neck shirt of Kylo’s and chooses that outfit. Not two minutes later Kylo sends a snapchat of him wearing it sporting a cheesy smile and thumbs up. 

Kylo wears that same v-neck shirt when he does yoga in his apartment. Seeing him do yoga in that tight-fitted shirt and yoga pants for the first time had nearly sent Hux into cardiac arrest while Kylo, of course, was blissfully unaware of his ogling. 

Hux was going to die if he didn’t make a move soon, but his overwhelming stubbornness was forbidding him to do so unless he was positive that Kylo likes him the same way he likes Kylo. He hasn’t shied away from physical touch thus far and they were both aware of each other’s sexual preferences, but Kylo hasn’t said anything about the possibility of romance. Tonight he was hoping to change that. Maybe with both of them feeling more relaxed he may finally confess his feelings. 

-

Hux pulls up to Kylo’s apartment at 10 o’clock on the dot. Kylo had been standing outside for twenty minutes already, trying to hype himself up for a night of socializing and drinking. As Kylo climbs in to the passenger’s seat, Hux notices immediately that Kylo is buzzing with nervous energy but is attempting to appear calm cool and collected. And failing. 

“Are you sure you want to come with me tonight? It’s okay if you don’t.” Hux makes sure to look him in the eye when he says this so Kylo knows that he’s serious. Kylo, who had previously been looking down at his fingers drumming on his knee, looks up at Hux, then. “I do. I’ll tell you if I want to leave, but I think I’ll be okay.” Satisfied enough with Kylo’s response, they head off to Mitaka’s. 

The second they exit the car Mitaka swings the door open and opens his arms in a dramatic flourish fisting a beer in each hand. He was clearly already trashed but he’s always been a fun drunk so he hopes it doesn’t spook Kylo before he even steps inside the house. 

“Kyloooo, Huuuux, so glad you could make it! Here, here, two Buds for my two buds.” The short man gives the both of them a toothy grin and hands over the beers. They all head inside and walk to where Phasma is sitting on a spacious sofa sipping her mixed drink. 

“Hey losers. Glad you got this one to show up, Hux. We’re gonna have a good time tonight”, Phasma nudges Kylo’s shoulder at that and winks at the both of them. Hux sits down next to Kylo on the sofa and they all settle in and sip their drinks. 

-

Kylo is starting to think he was nervous for nothing. He’s had beer before so he’s feeling more confident already, and he’s laughing more than he has in years. He forgets how hilarious Hux and Phasma can be when they’re together. He also isn’t complaining about his proximity to Hux. Their thighs are pressed against each other and when Hux laughs, he can feel his breathy laughter tickling his ear. Of course, good things can never last and he gets a spike of anxiety when he hears people in the kitchen start chanting ‘shots, shots, shots!’. Hux, Phas, and Mitaka all shoot up to go to the kitchen so Kylo staggers up as well, being lead by Hux to the crowd of people. 

It appears that everyone is opting for a liquor that reads ‘Tequila’ on the bottle with a skull and crossbones on the label. How comforting. Before Kylo could voice is confusion about why everyone was putting salt on the back of their hands, Hux starts explaining that salt and limes are used to negate the horrible taste of the alcohol. He tells Kylo how to throw back a shot and Kylo copies Hux when he licks his hand, sprinkles the salt on, and grabs a shot of tequila and slice of lime. Kylo’s heart is pounding and before he knows it, he’s licking the salt, taking the shot, and sucking the lime wedge for all its worth. To his surprise, it was much easier than he expected. He could barely taste the alcohol and the salt and lime really helped. All that he was left with was a pleasant burning sensation down his throat. He decides he can handle another shot. Or two. Or three. After the third, Hux leads him back to the sofa and the group starts playing a drunk game of cards. 

After some time has passed, Kylo starts to break a sweat. Why was he still wearing a jacket? It’s way too hot for a jacket indoors. Does alcohol always people this hot? He stands up too quickly to take it off and almost loses his balance, but Hux is right there to stabilize him. 

Worried, he pats Kylo’s arm and says, “You alright? Where’re you going?” 

“Yeah, I’m good. I just need to take this jacket off. Get some air. It’s hot as fuck in here. You should come”. Kylo starts walking to the second story balcony with Hux in tow. It’s early November, so the chill is pretty significant when Kylo steps outside which is exactly what he needs right now. Hux walks up to stand much closer in proximity to Kylo than he was before and leans on the balcony rail. They talk and giggle for a while and Kylo notices that Hux is looking at him differently, almost like he’s analyzing his every move. Kylo’s too drunk to comment on it. 

The evening chill was getting to be too much and Kylo moves to put his jacket back on. In that exact moment, Hux decides to lay his head on Kylo’s shoulder and Kylo freezes on the spot. He doesn’t dare move. It’s then that he realizes a couple things about this situation. The two of them are alone, wordlessly looking out at the stars, with Hux’s head resting on his shoulder. It all screams romantic. Hux moves to nuzzle his head into Kylo’s neck and he can feel every one of Hux’s warm breaths. Suddenly Kylo is hot all over again. As cautiously as he can, Kylo slips his arm and places it around Hux’s waist. Hux burrows further in and sighs into his neck. His heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest and he hopes to god Hux can’t feel it. After a few minutes go by he begins to wonder if the alcohol made Hux drowsy. Is he falling asleep?

“Hux?”

Hux isn’t asleep. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. All he knows is that he wants to be as close to Kylo as he possibly can and that if he doesn’t say something now he’ll regret it. When he hears Kylo say his name, he twists his head and lifts it off of his shoulder to look at Kylo as a way of answering. When Kylo just stares at him, he opens his mouth to say something but doesn’t get a chance to verbalize his thoughts because Kylo’s lips were on his. It was fleeting, just a peck, and Hux has forgotten how to breathe. When reality comes back into focus, he sees Kylo with a look that Hux would perceive as something akin to regret on his face. He starts to turn away but Hux instinctually places a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place. He starts to worry that the relief and bliss he just felt wasn’t justified, but then Kylo starts and says,

“I’m sorry...I don’t know why I did that, I’m sorry but you just looked so...and I’ve been trying to tell you, but--” 

Realizing Kylo was never going to shut up if Hux didn’t intervene, he places his index finger over Kylo’s running mouth and it closes shut. Kylo is avoiding eye contact and staring at his feet so Hux puts the same finger under his chin and tilts his head up. Softly, he says, “Kylo…” and closes the distance between them again. He’s pleased to find that having Kylo’s plush lips against his own feels even better than he thought it would. The kiss is unhurried, only deepening slightly as Hux tucks one of those stray strands of hair behind Kylo’s ear. Kylo cups Hux’s face and sighs into the kiss. As far as a first kiss goes, Hux decides this one isn’t bad at all. Once they part, they both share shy smiles. 

“I like you too, Kylo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was my first fic so it's NOT GREAT but I'm proud of it nonetheless. I have no idea how writing works lmao. Thanks for anyone who took the time to read it! <3
> 
> Tumblr: beepsnwhirrs


End file.
